


Hold Me Tight (and Keep Me Warm)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cold Weather, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is not impressed by the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight (and Keep Me Warm)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.

      Nico is not impressed by the cold.

      Blizzards, he understood. Even the occasional mass freezing could catch the eye of even the Ghost King. The cold? Not so.

      Nico found the cold unnecessary and an annoyance he held level with those just below his most fierce enemies.

      So no, Nico was not happy to be kept waiting for his boyfriend as he hurried out of their New York apartment. The walk was Percy's idea, convincing Nico to go on a grocery run to keep them from having to do it in the predicted blizzard was a fair point. Milk, water and as much food that they could make with their limited culinary skills was a must to survive the winter blast coming.

      "Honestly, what have we done to offend Boreas lately?" Nico had grumbled as he pulled his shoes over the warm socks that had last seen daylight the previous Christmas.

      "Probably just an order from some other god we managed to anger." Percy said, standing as he smiled that annoyingly cute smile of his. Nico had a love-hate relationship with this smile. It was the one that Percy wore as he chose to do something he thought to be cute, which usually resulted in Nico's sputtering for words as blush overtook his complexion. 

      "I'll be right down, okay?" Percy said as Nico walked to their door. Nico nodded and walked out, closing the door softly behind him. The first thing he saw when he stepped outside was his breath, almost white against the dark colours of the buildings and pavement outside their door. Nico shivered, shoving his hands into his aviator jacket. A few moments later, he heard the door open and close behind him, and he looked up to watch Percy walk down the stairs.

      As he started to walk in the direction of the corner store, Percy caught his arm, causing him to turn around halfway. He hardly got out the first syllable of "What" before Percy's lips were on his, something warm coming up behind his neck. When Percy pulled back, Nico felt the scarf being tied around his neck in a loose knot.

      "I saw you shivering." Percy said simply. Nico rolled his eyes but Percy knew his lover better than to take it seriously. He smiled and rubbed his nose lovingly against Nico's in what he was told was an Eskimo Kiss before taking his hand for the short walk to the corner store.

      THere were some aspects of the cold, Nico figured, that he could appreciate.


End file.
